


9 Reasons Why You Aren't Your Crush's Crush

by whimsicottly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, he takes advice from a fashion magazine, i love him so much, ignis pining, join ignis as he goes on a journey of denial and discovery, spoilers for the whole game!!!, theres a lot of embarrassing things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicottly/pseuds/whimsicottly
Summary: In retrospect, perhaps Ignis shouldn't be taking advice from an article in a fashion magazine with a target demographic of girls aged 9 - 13 that contradicts itself 3 times in the same paragraph.Of course, he's going to do it anyway.(Ignis doesn't know how to handle crushes. Perhaps he never will know.)





	9 Reasons Why You Aren't Your Crush's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written entirely in my in-betweens.
> 
> in between classes, sometimes. waiting in line, or waiting to get picked up. during long car rides, or during nights where i've got nothing else to do. i never actually sat down to write it, so i hope you'll understand if there are any inconsistencies or poorly written parts.
> 
> that being said, i did do my best! lotsa love went into this fic. i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> twitter: whimsicottly  
> tumblr: bismuthllie

_ 1\. You're coming on too strongly!  _

 

The bright, bubbly words printed on the glossy paper gleam back at Ignis, almost mockingly. He's only had this ( _ stupid, irrational, and honestly, completely out of line, and barely appropriate _ ) crush on Prompto for about two weeks, and Noctis is clearly wasting no time.

 

Ignis places the magazine down,  _ gently _ , as to not give away his annoyance. Noctis, who is sitting across from him on the other side of his dining table, smiles back at him. Not a warm, sincere kind of smile, but more like a greasy one. He's even leaned over the table, elbows propped, hands tucked under his chin, for the maximum smug look. 

 

"Is there a reason you wanted to show me this?" Ignis asks, carefully.

 

Noctis huffs out a laugh and leans back in his seat. "Oh, you know." 

 

Ignis narrows his eyes and closes the offending article. "I don't." 

 

"Sure," Noctis' smile remains, unwavering, much to Ignis' own chagrin. "He's gonna be here any minute now, by the way. Better get ready." 

 

Ignis stifles a sigh and puts the magazine in his briefcase. Out of sight, out of mind. If Prompto really were arriving soon, he had more important things to worry about. 

 

Ignis stands up and begins clearing the plates on the table. If he were being honest with himself, it wasn't even a crush. It was more like... an infatuation. Yes. While infatuations were characterized with an intense, compelling attraction, they were also known for being  _ temporary _ . 

 

And that's what this was. 

 

Temporary. 

 

As if on cue, three swift, successive knocks are heard from the door. Prompto steps in soon afterwards, and all of Ignis' logical reasoning skills step out. 

 

"Hey Noct," He greets, disposition as bright and radiant as ever. "Ignis!" 

 

"Good afternoon." Ignis greets back. 

 

"Hey." Noctis greets back belatedly. 

 

Ignis is about to mention that there are leftover Tenebraean tarts, and that he had specifically saved them for Prompto, before he remembers — 

 

_ You're coming on too strongly! _

 

He holds his tongue and restarts. 

 

"There are tarts," Ignis tries, "if you'd like some." He gestures to the remaining tarts sitting, waiting on the dining table. He curses how stilted his tone is. 

 

"Oh, sweet!" Prompto eagerly takes a seat across from Noctis, the one Ignis had just vacated. He picks up one of the remaining tarts, turning it over. "Aww. Did you save these for me?" He jokes. 

 

"No." Ignis answers, sharp. Prompto and Noctis immediately look to him, with vastly different expressions behind their eyes. He immediately regrets it. "That is... they're leftovers." Ignis tries to explain. 

 

Noctis looks at him with a mix of amusement and pity. "Yeah, I couldn't finish 'em this time around. Help yourself, Prompto." He says. 

 

"Uh," Prompto turns his confused gaze away from Ignis. "Yeah. Don't mind if I do." 

 

Ignis withholds a sigh. Turning away and stepping into the kitchen, he tries to collect himself. He opens a metaphorical door inside his mind, welcoming rationality into his thoughts once more.

 

Dinner. He should start preparing it. 

 

He goes through the motions of setting up what needs to be set up, and preparing what needs to be prepared. This is fine. This is familiar. This is something he knows how to do, and knows how to do well. He lets muscle memory take over as he eases into routine once more. 

 

"What'cha making, Ignis?" Prompto's voice from behind him cuts through his reverie.  

 

"Ah — " Ignis starts. He had completely zoned out, he wasn't even sure what he was making. He just knew it was...  _ something _ . Looking around at the ingredients he had set out, it looks like he'd planned to make... 

 

"Green curry." Ignis deadpans. He honestly, truly, cannot believe himself. Thats — 

 

"Nice, my favorite!" Ignis hadn't turned around to face him, but he can practically hear the beaming smile on Prompto's face. "You do care."

 

_ Of course I care, I care so much, do you even know what you're talking about, _ Ignis almost tells him. "Yes, well, it was all that the remaining ingredients could handle." 

 

Those words barely even connect to form a sentence. Read it on tomorrow's _ Insomnia Daily _ headlines: **_Ignis Is Dying._ **

 

"I'm glad, either way." Prompto says. Ignis turns to face him now, green onion in hand, planning to wash it down. The sink is behind Prompto. "Need some help? I can wash that for 'ya, if... you don't mind." He says, shyly. 

 

Ignis wants to rip his own face off. How can Prompto still be so giving, so  _ considerate _ , even after Ignis had been less than kind to him? He's an actual angel, sent by the Six above. Ignis doesn't deserve this. 

 

"Not at all." Ignis says, and the smile Prompto gives him is another one for the books. It's soft, and subtle, but all too telling of how he just wants to please. Ignis hands him the vegetable. 

 

They work in tandem like that for a while. Ignis hands Prompto something to be washed (basil, lemongrass, lime leaves, then zucchini), then Prompto hands it back to him moments later, ready for chopping. 

 

_ This crush is well-handled _ , Ignis thinks to himself. And he certainly  _ isn't  _ coming on too strongly. 

 

Those are his last thoughts before Prompto hands him back a sweet potato, and their fingers brush. 

 

Whatever logic Ignis had recovered since Prompto had stepped through the door was gone once again. 

 

He quickly withdraws his hand (sweet potato included, thank the Six) and utters a thank you just loud enough for Prompto to hear it. Prompto laughs, sheepish (nervous?) in response, and it sounds too close. 

 

As he makes quick work of chopping it up, he reiterates his previous thoughts to himself. 

 

_ This crush is well-handled. I am not coming on too strongly. _

 

* * *

  
  
_ 2\. His friends might be talking smack about you! _

 

It wasn't as if Ignis had wanted to read the rest of the article. He certainly hadn't intended to. 

 

It's just... Well, after a long day of reading political documents, reports, and transcripts of the sort, a limit is breached. After that limit, breaking point if you will, all one wishes to do is simply sit there and rest and think of nothing, yet... doing so would feel wrong. Not in the sense that taking a break is wrong, but in the sense that stopping the constant flow of information is wrong. It gives way to stagnation. And stagnating air is often a bad omen. 

 

That's how it felt, anyway. 

 

And that's what Ignis told himself to justify him reading the rest of the article. 

 

Honestly, if he was going to be in this, he might as well do it right. There's no denying his feelings. Since Ignis was, indeed, not his crush's crush, he had to know why. 

 

For the purpose of preventing further error in the future, of course. 

 

(And maybe to find the problem, fix it, then have Prompto like him back, in the near future —

 

No. He could never indulge in such a thing. Yet... )

 

He ponders the second item. Noctis and Gladiolus both knew about this crush of his, and neither agreed to let it pass silently. Truth be told, Ignis wouldn't put it past either of them to be "talking smack" about him, either. He may just be overthinking things at this point, but... 

 

Ignis opens his messaging app.    
  
**_[incisiveSoliloquy added nugatoryConsummation to the chat]_ **

**_  
_ ** **_[incisiveSoliloquy added gentrifiedAtaraxia to the chat]_ **

 

**IS** : Noct, gladio    
**IS** : What do either or both of you say about me to prompto?    
**NC** : holy shit.    
**GA** : I knew it.    
**NC** : you're really taking that article seriously, huh.   
**IS** : Please answer the question   
**NC** : nothing.    
**IS** : I find that hard to believe    
**GA** : What makes you think we shit talk you?    
**IS** : I never said anything about shit talking    
**IS** : I simply asked what it is that you say about me    
**IS** : Now that youve brought up shit talking, however, it makes me think that thats exactly what you do    
**NC** : nice going, gladio.    
**NC** : now he knows we tell prompto that we think he's a lameass who takes too much time parting his bangs in the morning.     
**GA** : Damn, we're caught.     
**IS** : I do not    
**IS** : Take this seriously, both of you     
**IS** : I just wish to know what kind of impression he may have of me considering how much you two are set on making handling this as difficult as possible    
**GA** : We don't say anything you wouldn't want us to say, Iggy.    
**GA** : Trust us on that.    
**IS** : What do you say, then   
**IS** : ?    
**NC** : brb, promptos over.    
**GA** : Just about how your cooking's the greatest.    
**GA** : And how secretly ripped you are under all that formalwear.    
**GA** : ;)    
**IS** : Six    
**GA** : Right?    
**IS** : And    
**IS** : What did he say?    
**GA** : He agreed, said you know exactly how he likes green curry, down to how many snow peas to add to the paste.    
**IS** : About the formalwear   
**GA** : Oh, you know...    
**GA** : Said he wished he could see it one day.    
**GA** : ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)    
**NC** : guys!!    
**NC** : you have a groupchat without me? (｡•́︿•̀｡)   
**NC** : that's just cruel (;*△*;)   
**GA** : Hey Prompto.    
**IS** : Not at all    
**IS** : We use this chat to co-ordinate scheduled training sessions, meetings, and miscellaneous royal activities that his highness needs to attend    
**GA** : What Specs said.    
**GA** : All that junk would clutter up our main group chat, so we keep it here.    
**NC** : ooh, i getcha    
**IS** : There's no need to worry ʕ´•㉨•`ʔ    
**NC** : hehe    
**NC** : alright, ill trust you on that   
**NC** : i gotta go annihilate noct at his own game now   
**NC** : seeya guys!!    
**GA** : Later.    
**IS** : See you 

  
**_[nugatoryConsummation has gone offline]_ **

  
**GA** : What, no "I love you"?

  
**_[incisiveSoliloquy has blocked gentrifiedAtaraxia]_ **

 

Annoying as Gladiolus is, he's honest, and a good wingman. 

 

Noctis is much the same, only ever lying about his vegetable intake (as if it exists). 

 

This encounter confirms, then, that item #2 is not the reason he's looking for. 

 

He's not going to find an answer today. Clearing his mind, Ignis puts his phone down and gets back to work.    


 

* * *

 

  
  
_ 3\. He's not catching on! _

 

Ignis considers this as he looks (not stares, because that would be rude) at Prompto, who is sitting across from him, choosing what to order from a menu handed to him just moments before.

 

They're seated in a booth in a little ramen shop on the outskirts of Insomnia. Between them, a waiter, patiently awaiting Prompto's order. 

 

Ignis had literally asked him out on a lunch date. 

 

Is it possible that he did not understand that? 

 

"I got nothing. What do you suggest, Iggy?" Prompto says, closing the menu and looking to Ignis. 

 

"Chashu and Shoyu are both safe choices," Ignis starts. To be fair, given the circumstances, it was easy to not catch that this was a date. "But considering your tastes, I'd recommend the Tsukemen." 

 

Ignis had run into him after he'd finished training. It was around lunch time, though neither of them had eaten yet. To remedy this, they'd  agreed to go out together. 

 

(Ignis hadn't even known it was around lunch time already. Most would think that he of all people would have healthy eating habits, but honestly, he only ever consumed the bare minimum requirement in order to continue working efficiently. 

 

It seemed that Prompto had caught on to this bad habit of his and had less-than-gently urged him to  _ have a proper meal for once, Ignis, it won't kill 'ya to take care of yourself! _

 

It was sweet to be cared for.)

 

To Ignis, it was a date. To Prompto, well... at this point, who knows? 

 

"I'll go for that, then." Prompto says, turning to their waiter and placing the order. "Thanks!"

 

The waiter walks off, leaving the pair alone together. 

 

"Thanks for this, Ignis," Prompto starts, turning back to face him. "It's kinda weird that we don't do this more often, actually."

 

"Considering how our schedules line up, now that you've started your training in the Citadel?" Ignis asks. Prompto nods in response. 

 

"But to be honest," Prompto shifts his gaze away, smiling shyly. "It kind of feels like a date." 

 

There it is. So item #3 is out of the question, now that Prompto has acknowledged it for what it truly is. 

 

It feels like progress. And, if Ignis is being honest, it feels like his heart just got caught in his throat. He isn't quite... sure how to respond. 

 

"...Is what I would say, if I didn't know any better!" Prompto follows up, moments later. He promptly laughs, and it sounds forced and nervous. 

 

Nevermind. 

 

"Well," Ignis says, swallowing down his heart, "Either way, it's always a pleasure. You're right in implying that we should do this more often."

 

"If this is what it takes to get you to have a proper meal, then sure." Prompto replies, giving him a faux disappointed look. He seems to have banished any nervousness he previously had about him. "Seriously, did you even have breakfast today?" 

 

Ignis considers this. He had quite an early start this morning. He's almost 60% certain he did, though. 

 

"Alright, stop." Prompto says, cutting Ignis off before he even gets a chance to reply. "It's already a bad sign if it takes you that long to come up with an answer." 

 

"Noct would say you sounded like me, just then." Ignis says, quietly. He bows his head to avoid eye contact. "And I would agree with him."

 

"That's a really weird way to say 'You're right Prompto' while patting your own back and insulting Noct all in one go." Prompto shoots back, good-naturedly. 

 

Ignis laughs at that, once more pleasantly surprised at how Prompto is so quick to read between the lines. 

 

"You're right, Prompto." Ignis replies. 

 

Prompto laughs back. "Hell yeah I am!" He smiles at Ignis as he leans back in his seat. "And hey, for real, ask me out any time! We can take turns choosing the restaurant." 

 

His word choice momentarily makes Ignis' head spin. Ask him out, he says, when he had previously stated that this was not a date. What does he really think? 

 

His thoughts are interrupted by two bowls of ramen being placed in front of them. 

 

"Nice," Prompto says. "Let's eat!" 

 

Ignis marks item #3 as undecided. 

 

Either way, though, Prompto is certainly not as dense as Ignis had initially made him out to be.    
  


 

* * *

  
  
_ 4) He's got someone else in mind! _

 

Of all the items, this one is the most plausible. 

 

After all, it's hard to ignore how Prompto turns into a bumbling wreck whenever the group finds themselves back in Hammerhead. Being within a 5 mile radius of Cindy is enough to have him produce several buckets worth of nervous sweat. 

 

That, and how immediately smitten he'd gotten with Aranea after their little excursion in Steyliff. Honestly, it had only been a few hours, and it seemed he'd been head over heels already. 

 

Along with that, it's certainly worth mentioning how his camera is all but filled with action (and ass) shots of Gladiolus. 

 

Plus, Noctis has been his closest friend for a little less than half a decade now. 

 

The most plausible indeed. That, and the toughest to deal with. After all, if it were something as simple as coming on too strongly, Ignis could simply adjust his strategy. With this, well... what could he do? Kill the competition? Unlikely. 

 

All he could do was sit in the driver's seat and listen to Prompto rattle on about how he isn't his crush's crush. 

 

It's proof that karma is real, Ignis supposes. 

 

"... and she's super amazing, definitely, but I don't know..." Prompto trails off. Ignis had been zoning out quite a bit, and is loath to admit he can't quite follow Prompto's trail. 

 

"And why's that?" Ignis replies, vaguely enough that it can apply to whatever it is Prompto might be talking about disregarding the fact that Ignis has no idea. 

 

"She kinda feels more like an older sister to me." He answers, looking to Ignis with a tone of certainty. "You know... always dropping in to save us. Tough love. Et cetera. Not that I'd know what an older sister is like at all, but... if I had to guess, it'd be like that!" 

 

Ignis puts two and two together. Prompto had been talking about Aranea, it seems. And even more interestingly, he seems to see her more as a sister rather than a romantic interest like Ignis had thought. 

 

"I see." Ignis replies, trying to hide how pleasantly surprised he is.  

 

"Yeah," Prompto looks away, shyly. "So, could you tell Noct and Gladio to back off? It's getting kinda weird."

 

"Surely."  _ Don't hope _ , Ignis tells himself. He may not be interested in Aranea, but that doesn't mean he isn't interested in anyone else. "It must be necessary, if you intend to fully set your sights on Cindy." He baits. 

 

Prompto hums in consideration at that. "I mean, I guess? But I don't think I'm really...  _ interested  _ in her, either." 

 

Ignis struggles to hide his surprise at  _ that _ . "I was under the impression that you were completely taken by her."

 

"It was more of an infatuation." Prompto shrugs noncommittally. "I'm trying to get over it."

 

Ignis tries to ingest what this might mean, while also trying to manage his expectations. "Is that so," He says. His thoughts are so all over the place. 

 

Could there be someone else, then? Any other person that he might be interested in? Perhaps Gladiolus or Noctis? Ignis wants to ask, but item #1 bars him from doing so. It would be too obvious. He would be  _ coming on too strongly _ . But then again, in accordance with item #3, it would help Prompto catch on. Was that not unclear? Perhaps —

 

"Uh, Ignis? Wasn't that our stop?"

 

Ignis steps on the brakes. 

 

Noctis, peacefully napping, collides with the back of the drivers' seat. "What the hell, Specs?!" 

 

"Ugh," Gladiolus complains. His seatbelt prevents him from injury, but it's an unwelcome awakening for him, as well. 

 

"My apologies." Ignis starts, backing up the car to park it properly. 

 

In his periphery, Prompto is giving him a concerned look. Oh dear. 

 

Gladiolus and Noctis begin getting out of the car, and that's that. He supposes that the two of them know better than to ask, and Ignis doesn't know whether that's a good sign or a bad one. 

 

Either way... He rules item #4 as a no. It's safe to say that. After all, Cindy and Aranea had been the prime contenders — his biggest concerns. But Prompto had just debunked them.  _ Both  _ of them. In one go, no less. 

 

"You alright, Iggy?" Prompto asks, still in his seat. 

 

"No need to worry about me." 

 

Ignis steps out of the car. No sense in stewing over that now.

 

 

* * *

 

__

_ 5\. You two aren't close enough yet! _

 

"Prompto?" Ignis asks, one night. "It's getting rather late. Why not head in?" 

 

"Hey Ignis," Prompto replies, quietly. His feet are dangling off the edge of the haven, and he's looking off into the horizon, at the wide expanse of land, and all the daemons marching around in the darkness. "In a bit. You can go on ahead." 

 

Ignis could indeed go on ahead as Prompto had suggested, but... He could also press on. It's a bit difficult to discern whether Prompto truly wants to be alone, or if he simply doesn't want to burden Ignis with his worries.

 

If Ignis is being truly honest with himself, he isn't even sure if he's close enough to Prompto to make a move such as this one. Asking if he's alright may just cause him to close up even more. 

 

"May I sit?" Ignis says. Better to try, to show concern, rather than leave him alone seemingly without a second thought. 

 

Prompto looks up at that, towards Ignis. 

 

Ignis looks back, wanting to communicate how genuine his sentiment is. He wants to help, if he can. 

 

"Sure." Prompto says. Ignis takes a seat next to him, their knees barely touching. 

 

Ignis takes in the view around him. It's surely a sight to behold. The bright light emanating from a passing Red Giant's sword is a stark contrast against the dark blue of the setting night. Ice Bombs dot the surrounding area, like stray lanterns lighting up the path. It's about as picturesque as a scene like this can get. 

 

"Do you remember what you said before?" Prompto starts. His voice is weak, and his gaze is trained on the ground below him now rather than the view. "About MTs. How they have no souls." 

 

Ignis considers this. "I do." 

 

A pause. The gravity of Prompto's next words weigh heavier because of it: "You really think so?" 

 

For a second, Ignis wonders why Prompto is suddenly so interested in the machinations of Magitek troopers. Of course, there's no shame  in it —  _ know thine enemy _ , and all that.  But he realizes, almost too late, that Prompto must be feeling the weight of killing on his shoulders. 

 

They're naught but machines, clearly, but with the way that they scream after being slain, well... Ignis can't blame Prompto for thinking otherwise, or for feeling bad. Taking a life can certainly weigh one down. That must be it. 

 

"With utmost certainty," Ignis says with conviction, but not enough to disturb the quiet mood. "They're nothing more but robots, made to kill, manufactured by the empire."

 

"Yeah," Prompto agrees. He doesn't seem happy about it. His voice is so small, and Ignis can't quite pinpoint what that might mean.  Perhaps he's still not convinced? 

 

"You'll know when what you're working with is alive. In the way it moves, perhaps," Ignis chances to place a hand between Prompto's shoulder blades. He hopes it comes off as comforting. "Or how it exudes warmth, for example. Much like the wildlife we encounter, or even yourself."

 

Prompto seems to consider this a moment. "Myself?"

 

"Of course. You're alive, after all." Ignis briefly wonders why out of all things, Prompto chooses to question the simplest part of the statement. "That's not to say I have any intention of hunting you down, though." Ignis gives him a playful smile. 

 

Prompto smiles back. "I'll take your word for it, then."

 

Ignis good-naturedly claps the hand rested between Prompto's shoulder blades against his back, prompting an 'oof' from him. "I should hope so." 

 

Prompto laughs at that, straightening his back. "Aw, of course I do, dude. You're one of my closest friends."

 

_ Huh _ , Ignis thinks. 

 

He mentally ticks off item #5 as a no. 

 

"Never a doubt, naturally." Ignis smiles. 

 

Prompto smiles back. 

 

* * *

  
  
_ 6\. You're not his type! _

 

"You were on fire with the ladies today, Gladio!" Prompto says, leaning forward to punctuate his statement. The fire at the center of the haven, as overdone as it sounds, turns his hair even more golden than it already is. Ignis looks away, and pretends he was never looking in the first place. "Tell me... what's your secret?" 

 

"Hah," Gladiolus snorts. "A magician never tells."

 

Prompto puts on a convincing pout. "Aww, man."

 

Noctis crosses his arms. "Don't really need a 'secret' if you're everybody's type anyway." He mutters, quietly enough so no one should hear. Unfortunately, as they are all seated around the campfire within close proximity of each other, everyone hears. 

 

"What was that, your highness?" Gladiolus says, grinning. He narrows his eyes towards the prince in question. "You tryna say I'm your type?"

 

"No!" Noctis bristles at the accusation, suddenly straightening his back. Ignis notes that he seems the slightest bit flustered. 

 

"Don't worry, Noct!" Prompto says, seemingly picking up on it as well. "He's not  _ my  _ type, so I'm sure he's got some kind of secret."

 

"Hey, yeah, what  _ is  _ your type anyway?" Gladiolus says, changing the topic on a tangent. 

 

Ignis shoots an accusatory glance in his direction, but withdraws it as soon as he remembers that Prompto might see it and wonder. Gladiolus catches his eye for that split second anyway. 

 

Whatever he's trying to do, Ignis wants no part of it. Even if it  _ would  _ be beneficial to his situation. 

 

"Uh..." Prompto replies, crossing his arms in deep thought. "Don't really know. I don't think I have one."

 

Ignis stays silent. Unreadable, he hopes. He stays illuminated by the light of the campfire to amplify how poker-faced he is.  

 

Gladiolus smirks as he leans forward, almost threateningly. "Everyone's got a type." 

 

"Yeah," Noctis agrees. "Based on your thing for Cindy, I'd say your type is light hair, and a cute accent." 

 

Ignis keeps his eyes trained on the fire. He knows, just  _ knows _ , that Noctis is looking at him right now. He refuses to look back. 

 

"Weirdly specific, but I wouldn't say no!" Prompto says, cheery. "I do love a cute accent." 

 

"Based on Aranea, your type's someone capable who can hold out in a fight." Gladiolus says. "Great with a lance, too."

 

"Can't say no to that, either..." Prompto says, thoughtful. "Lances are the sexiest weapon, after all." He jokes. 

 

Ignis leans back in his seat, away from the fire and into the shadows. He hopes the darkness obscures his blush. 

 

"Come now, there's no need to tease him." Ignis says. 

 

Gladiolus and Noctis are both giving him sidelong glances. Knowing. Prompto doesn't notice. 

 

Ignis looks straight ahead. 

 

"Just tryna figure out his type, Iggy." Gladiolus says. 

 

"Aw, guys — " Prompto tries. 

 

"Yeah, it's important stuff." Noctis cuts in. 

 

"Uh huh. What if the guy of his dreams is right under his nose?" Gladiolus says, pretending Prompto never spoke. 

 

"Wait, guy?" Prompto tries again. 

 

Noctis nods, not minding Prompto's apparent confusion. "Uh huh. Yep. Exactly."

 

"That's quite enough." Ignis declares, voice cutting clear through their banter. 

 

He chooses this moment to adjust his glasses as extra measure to obscure how red his face must be. 

 

"I'm sure Prompto has enough to worry about without you two badgering him." Ignis says, tactfully. He's sure to keep his voice even as to not betray anything. 

 

In his periphery, Noctis is still smirking. Meanwhile, Gladiolus leans back in his seat, satisfied. 

 

"It's okay, Iggy." Prompto chimes, looking toward Ignis. "They're right. I really gotta define what my type is. To make the whole crush process easier, y'know?"

 

Ignis looks back. "Very well then." 

 

"If only there were someone who had all those traits." Prompto says, looking away. His voice seems a bit hesitant. "I'd go for him instantly." He leans back in his seat, away from the light of the campfire. Ignis can't imagine why. 

 

"'Him', huh?" Gladiolus points out.

 

"I – I mean, well," Prompto stutters. "Anyone, really!" 

 

Ignis tunes out the rest of their chattering and teasing as it turns into pointless banter. His mind is working too quickly to focus on anything else. 

 

Prompto (with the help of Noctis and Gladiolus) had pretty much confirmed that Ignis does, indeed, fall into whatever his type may be. 

 

Not only that — Prompto had dropped some rather interesting hints, as well. Anyone who didn't know any better would even say that he had been hinting that he did, in fact, have a crush on Ignis. 

 

Thankfully, Ignis knows better than to hope, and he understands that that was simply Prompto's way of moving the conversation along. Nothing more. 

 

Either way, #6 is a no. 

 

 

* * *

 

  
_ 7\. He's not looking for a relationship! _

 

"So Ignis," Prompto starts. His voice is just the slightest bit suggestive, and Ignis doesn't miss that lilt to it even between the sound of his gunshots. "Any interesting developments in your life? In your... love life, maybe?" 

 

"This is hardly the time to be discussing my love life." Ignis sighs, slashing at a particularly persistent goblin. "On your right."

 

"Whoops!" He can hear Prompto turn just in time to shoot the offending daemon down. "Thanks!" 

 

"Pay attention, Prompto." Ignis reprimands. 

 

"Nah," He can hear Prompto switch to a heavier set of machinery before continuing. "I've got you to do that for me!" 

 

If Ignis is being honest, it truly is impressive that Prompto can aim, shoot, and kill with such precision, all the while keeping conversation. It's a skill that he's had since even before their trip. Whistling while he works, so to speak, even seems to sharpen his focus. 

 

"And hey," Prompto says, snapping Ignis out of his thoughts. His phrase is punctuated with whirrs of his machinery taking down the nearby Red Giant. "We never get to hang out and catch up anymore. So I thought, y'know, might as well bring it up whenever we had some down time."

 

Ignis takes a minute to calculate, then launches his dagger at 45 degree angle to his left. He hears the squeal from the goblin it vivisects as it impales its solar plexus. "You'd consider this down time?"

 

"Behind you!" 

 

Ignis swings his remaining dagger around just in time to connect with the skull of another goblin. "My thanks."

 

"This is as down as downtime can get, dude." Prompto laughs in spite of the situation. "You're always working."

 

"So are you." Ignis replies. He can't stand being workshamed.

 

"Exactly!” Prompto shoots back (metaphorically, though he does so literally a moment later), “So are you gonna keep avoiding the question, or are you gonna tell me who you’re smooching?”

 

Ignis is taken aback, though wonders what else he would expect from Prompto these days aside from bold straightforwardness. He backflips away to feign investment in the task at hand, and hopes Prompto doesn’t realize how flustered he had become at a mere implication.

 

From a distance, he can still hear Prompto try to continue the conversation. Ignis keeps fighting.

 

“If you must know,” Ignis says, moments later when the fight is finally over, “I am not  _ smooching  _ anybody. It isn’t exactly easy to find the time for anything but work in this night.” 

 

Prompto shrugs audibly. “Gladio finds it easy enough.” 

 

A pause. Ignis digests what Prompto had just implied. “Does he, now?”

 

“Yeah.” Prompto says, walking over to where Ignis is. 

 

“He didn’t tell me he was seeing anyone.” Ignis says, thoughtfully. He banishes his daggers back to the armiger, with more aggression than he would have liked. 

 

“Oh…” Ignis can hear the dawn of realization in Prompto’s voice. “It was pretty recent. Don’t feel bad! I’m just nosy, y’know?” He tries to backpedal in an attempt to make Ignis feel better. 

 

The sentiment is appreciated, either way. Ignis makes a mental note to confront Gladiolus about it later. For now, though, his thoughts are swarmed by the question,  _ why  _ would Prompto even ask something like that? 

 

It could just be mere curiosity. A conversation start. He is,  _ just nosy _ , after all. Or perhaps he’d asked because as it stands, Ignis is the only one without a partner yet. Could it be possible? Prompto had already found a relationship only 2 years into the eternal night? 

 

He must be overthinking it. He has to be. He has to ask. 

 

“Uh, Ignis,” He hears Prompto say. “Are you — “

 

“I see.” Ignis cuts in, continuing the conversation as if he hadn’t zoned out for a good two minutes to reflect on his own thoughts. “And, you? That is, are you  _ smooching  _ anybody?” He nearly cringes at his own words.

 

“Ah,” Prompto must have been taken aback at how his own question was fired back to himself. “Nope. But believe me, I’m trying! No one seems to appreciate a good sharpshooter these days.” He laughs. The kind of laugh, Ignis identifies, that tells of a genuine sentiment hidden behind a joke. 

 

“For what it’s worth,” Ignis starts, because it just won’t do to have Prompto think something like that. “I appreciate you.” 

 

“Thanks, Iggy,” Prompto says, his voice softening. “If only you wanted to date me, right?” He laughs. 

 

He laughed. It was a joke. 

 

That’s what Ignis tells himself to avoid accidentally saying  _ Uh, actually, you’re wrong. Here’s my boyfriend resume. Please look it over and know that I absolutely do want to date you.  _

 

“Yes. If only.” He says, rather mechanically. “Ha ha ha.” He prays it doesn’t sound too forced. It’s hard to fake a laugh when his face insists on heating up like it is now. 

 

Ignis is so stupid. 

 

He tries to not say anymore incriminating things on their way back to Meldacio. 

 

On the bright side, though, he at least now knows that Prompto is indeed looking for a relationship. 

 

He thinks about that sliver of hope instead of the fact that he didn’t need to say the stupid thing in order to attain that information. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ 8\. He might see you as family! _

 

“So like,” Noctis starts. His voice is just like Ignis had remembered it, but held a tinge of something greater, something belonging to one  _ ready _ , in every sense of the word. “Are you still in love with Prompto?” 

 

Ignis realizes, then, that though  _ ready  _ he may be, he will forever be the King with no sense of social cues. 

 

“Yes,” Ignis says with a sigh, though he’s sure Noctis doesn’t miss the fondness in his breath. He corrects himself a moment later, “No. I still have a crush on him.” 

 

“It’s been like, ten years, right?” Noctis says, uncharacteristically talkative — bold. Perhaps his impending death has made him braver. “Plus, what, all of high school? I’m pretty sure that’s not a crush anymore.” 

 

“You barely have the right to make any claims like that, Noct.” Ignis rebuts. He tightens his grip around his daggers as the team turns the corner, ready for battle. “You were gone for those ten years.” 

 

“Okay ouch, but still,” Noctis tries, though his attempt is lost to the fight about to begin. 

 

Ignis considers the topic totally dropped, and it doesn’t even cross his mind until after the fight, when Noctis tries to bring it up once more. 

 

“So…” He starts, and Ignis can already tell what he’s going to ask. Had being stuck in the crystal for a decade made him unbearingly persistent, or had Ignis just gotten accustomed to not having him around anymore? “You haven’t done anything? In ten years? No advances?” 

 

“I do wish you would stop shaming me, Your Majesty.” Ignis says, reminding him that he should be focused on the ascension at hand. If he’s being honest with himself though, he had missed this. Being pestered. “It isn’t easy.” 

 

“Uh, oh, yeah,” Noctis stutters, perhaps as a result of Ignis’ frankness. “No worries. I get you.”

 

Ignis (despite lacking sight, naturally) tries to level him with a  _ look  _ that he hopes says,  _ focus on the task at hand, you are king, and stop prying into my private life just to get me to admit that yes, I haven’t made any advances in ten years and yes, I am an idiot.  _

 

The conversation is dropped once more as Prompto’s gunshots resounding from somewhere behind him tell of another battle. 

 

Ignis lets himself fall into the ironic calm of battle as he tries to forget Noctis’ forced catch ups. 

 

Unfortunately, and doubly ironically, the battle ends too soon. If only they had not been such skilled hunters, he would be able to evade the impending conversation once more. 

 

“But like, why?” Noctis asks, falling into step with Ignis just seconds after the last Yojimbo falls. 

 

Ignis withholds a sigh. He exhales through his nose. “Why what?” 

 

“Why...” Noctis takes a moment, surely trying to word his question in the most appropriate manner. “... haven’t you done anything?”

 

“A lot of reasons, Noct.” Ignis says, patient as ever. Then, because he has no reason to lie, he adds, “Currently, I think he might see me as family, rather than...” He trails off. Not finishing that thought. No. 

 

Noctis chuckles softly at that. “Still remember that article, huh.” 

 

Before Ignis has a chance to respond and defend himself, another offending party throws himself into the conversation. 

 

“Hey!” Prompto swings his arms over both Ignis’ and Noctis’ shoulders, pulling all three of them closer together. “What’re you guys whispering about over here?”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Noctis says, and Ignis can hear the smile in his voice. At the same time, Ignis says (rather defensively), “Nothing at all.” 

 

“Alright, good.” Prompto laughs, letting go of his grip on the both of them. “Don’t start keeping secrets from me now!” 

 

“I would never dream of it.” Ignis says. He finds himself smiling as he reassures Prompto — something about turning his jokes into an earnest sentiment always appealed to Ignis. 

 

“You guys are close, huh,” Noctis says, and Ignis can tell there’s no malice or mischievousness behind it. He seems to be genuinely pleased that their friendship had only grown. 

 

“Thick as thieves, those two.” Gladiolus chimes, joining the conversation. He falls into step with the rest of the team, taking up Noctis’ right. “I kinda feel left out.”

 

“You’re engaged, Gladio,” Prompto jokes. “You don’t need us.” 

 

Gladiolus frowns audibly. “That hurts.” 

 

“So you guys are kinda like brothers now, right?” Noctis asks, veering the conversation back on topic. Ignis curses his lack of social cues one last time. 

 

Prompto hums, thoughtful. “I wouldn’t say brothers.” 

 

“Close, but not that close, huh?” Gladiolus suggests, also genuinely curious, but not wanting to admit it. “Sorry to break it to you, Iggy.” 

 

“Nah, that’s not it, either!” Prompto says, seemingly scandalized at the implication that he and Ignis aren’t that close. “We’re more like… really, really good friends who live together, and help each other out whenever.” 

 

“ _ Friends,  _ huh,” Noctis mumbles, perhaps not intending for anyone to hear. Of course, everyone hears. 

 

“That could change!” Prompto responds, a bit too quickly. Then, as if he just remembered Ignis was, in fact, listening, he adds, “Like, we could become best friends! You know!”

 

“Nagas up ahead.” Ignis says, before he can allow the conversation to move on any further. 

 

“Good ear, Iggy!” Prompto responds, eager to leave it behind, as well. “Let’s get ready, guys!”

 

Ignis forgets how easily that conversation could have turned into a trainwreck, had he not been careful. As he falls into the momentum of battle, he forgets how persistent Noctis had been in prying. 

 

He doesn’t forget Prompto’s implication. 

 

And above all, he doesn’t forget how #8 is also, officially, a no.

 

 

* * *

 

_ 9\. Maybe he does like you! _

 

Ignis has no idea why, of all times, he’s thinking about this now.

 

Perhaps this is what it is to have your life flash before your unseeing eyes? You have every last thought you can possibly have, think of every lost opportunity before it all ends. That must be. Why else would it have crossed his mind? He just wishes it would be over. 

 

(It’s a distraction, at least, from the searing pain he’s feeling from… Everywhere. He thinks he might have hit his head, directly on the business end of a Ronin’s sword.) 

 

He can feel the steady rise of the sun from somewhere on his right. Noctis had done it. Ignis is grateful that he’d been able to spend time being pestered by him once more. It was as if nothing was wrong. 

 

(He’s even more grateful that he’d lasted long enough to greet the dawn. What a shame it is, then, that he isn’t going to live past it.) 

 

Looking back on his life, perhaps #9 hadn’t been too improbable after all. Looking back on all the nervous laughter, every brush of hands, every shared lunch and dinner, and every quiet moment of comfort — Perhaps he had just been kidding himself. Perhaps he had merely convinced himself that Prompto was uninterested because he was a coward, unable and unwilling to take the chance and risk everything he’d worked so hard to build up. In the unlikely event that he’d ruin their friendship (Prompto would’ve rejected him in the kindest way), Ignis wouldn’t be able to live with himself.

 

He waits. He wonders where Prompto and Gladiolus have gone. Perhaps, they’ve gone ahead? Beyond, so to speak. The thought makes his heart ache. How could he not have noticed? Could he have done anything? 

 

He sighs. His final breath, perhaps. It comes out shallow and ragged and half filled with regret, the other half filled with just the want to let go. He should’ve said something. Anything.

 

“Ig — “ He can hear Prompto calling for him. So he’s alive then, thank the Six. Ignis can’t discern where he is; Is he far away, or is Ignis already so disconnected from life that what sounds distant is actually right in front of him? He could never tell. “Ignis. Stay with me, buddy.”

 

Ignis feels a hand on his shoulder, simultaneously trying to shake him awake and pull him up. So Prompto is here, then. He’s right in front of him. 

 

“Come on, we gotta move. You — “ Prompto’s voice is hoars as well, no doubt exhausted from the battle they’d just slimly survived. “You’re gonna be fine.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Ignis tries to say, though it comes out a mere whisper. It’s now or never, quite literally. “Prompto, I — “ 

 

“No. No,” Prompto cuts him off. His voice is strained. “Stop confessing. Whatever it is, tell me later. There’s time later.” 

 

Despite his voice shaking, there’s such strength and conviction behind his words, as if he desperately needs Ignis to believe it, or if he desperately needs to believe it, himself. 

 

Ignis makes an attempt to shake his head. “I can’t.” 

 

“You can!” Prompto insists. His grip on Ignis’ shoulder tightens, though not in a way that exacerbates the still present pain. “And you will. Gladio’s gonna be back any second — and, the sun’s already risen! You made it, you just have to hold out a bit longer. Please, Iggy.” 

 

Up until now, Ignis always had a metaphorical trick up his sleeve. A way to turn the tide of the situation, to get the answers he wanted without asking any questions that would make him seem desperate. 

 

Now, he has no more tricks. He has no more time. He has to let Prompto know.

 

He opens his mouth, but no sound escapes it. 

 

“Stay awake.” Prompto pleads, before Ignis can try again. “Stay awake.” 

 

It’s the last thing Ignis hears before drifting off. 

 

* * *

 

When he wakes up later on, it still feels like dawn. The first thing he thinks is that it isn’t possible that the rescue and ride back had taken a mere ten minutes, so the only explanation is that he must be dead. Here in the beyond, The world is suspended in an eternal dawn. It must be. 

 

“You’re awake!” That’s Prompto’s voice. Impossible. Had he died too? “You’ve been out since yesterday.” Ah. That would explain it. Ignis feels a bit silly for jumping to the worst possible scenario. 

 

“You really freaked us out back there.” That’s Gladiolus. He’s here too, then. Ignis hears the creak of a chair as its leg scrapes across the floor when Gladiolus gets up from where he’s seated. “Can’t wait to die, huh? Well, too bad.” 

 

“Thank you.” Ignis says, for lack of the state of mind to cleverly quip back in response. He clears his throat before continuing. “And you both? Any major injuries?” 

 

“I’m good.” Gladiolus says. At the same time, Prompto says, “I’m mostly alright.” 

 

“It’s good to hear.” Ignis exhales. A breath of relief. 

 

The group is silent after that. Ignis can’t imagine why. What should they talk about? It seems no one quite wants to face their situation head on just yet. Even if there is no escaping it, no one wants to start the conversation. 

 

Gladiolus sighs. “I’m gonna go tell the nurse you’re awake.” 

 

Ignis hears the door shut before he can say anything to protest. 

 

It’s just him and Prompto now. Ignis suddenly recalls his dying words to him just a day ago. He had been so ready to lay it all out, yet… Now, he finds he can’t find the courage the start. 

 

“Um,” Prompto starts for him. His voice is quiet, but steady. “I’m really glad you’re ok.” 

 

“Thank you, Prompto.” Ignis replies, but doesn’t know how to continue. This was so much easier when he was about to die. “Back then, I was supposed to say, to tell you,” He stops. 

 

His own cursed breath is caught in his own doubly cursed throat. Is he really going to do this? He waits for death to come for him. 

 

Nothing happens. He knew the Astrals weren’t kind, but he had never expected them to be this wrathful. 

 

“Tell me…?” Prompto says, urging him on to continue. 

 

“I,” Ignis inhales his last breath before completely ripping the band-aid off. “I have a crush on you.” 

 

Subconsciously, he holds the breath. Perhaps the longer he holds it, the longer he can avoid having to face the consequences of what he’d just said. 

 

Prompto laughs. It’s not loud or uncaring, rather, soft and restrained. Quiet, and sweet. 

 

That is not the reaction Ignis had expected. 

 

“A crush on me, huh?” Prompto says, voice still tinged with laughter. There’s a bit of surprise in it, too. “For how long?”

 

“Um,” Ignis stutters, uncharacteristically. Ten years, plus even before that, so it seems… “Fifteen years.” 

 

“That’s not a crush, Ignis.” Prompto replies. His voice has turned a slight bit more serious, yet it remains good-natured. 

 

“I know.” Ignis confesses, voice barely above a whisper. He can hear Prompto crossing the room to close the distance between them, for whatever reason.

 

If Ignis were being totally, completely, unadulteratedly honest with himself, it hadn’t been a crush since item #3. Six knows how long ago that even was. “I’m sorry.” He says. 

 

“What for?” Prompto asks.

 

Ignis has no idea how to respond to that. He’s not totally sure. For having feelings, for one. For being selfish enough to confess, perhaps. For ruining their friendship. For allowing himself to indulge in his own pointless pursuit. He doesn’t know where to begin. 

 

“It’s okay,” Prompto cuts Ignis out of his ever-inundating thoughts. Ignis feels both of his hands over his own right hand. Prompto must know by now that it takes a lot to get him out of his own mind when he starts thinking. “You don’t have to apologize for anything.” 

 

“I’ll try not to make it difficult.” Ignis says. He curls his captive hand into a loose fist. 

 

“Iggy, it’s okay! Listen,” Prompto says, intertwining their fingers. “I have a crush on you, too.” 

 

It’s quiet. Ignis wonders if he had heard correctly, but then realizes how silly it is to think he could ever mishear anything. Still, he can’t quite process the sentence. He blames it on the concussion. “Is that right?” 

 

“Uh huh!” Prompto responds, bright, but still quiet enough to not kill the soft atmosphere. “I thought you knew. It was kinda obvious.” 

 

Ignis thinks back to every nervous laugh. Every brush of hands, every shared lunch and dinner, and every quiet moment of comfort. 

 

Of course it was obvious. Ignis was just… blind. Or in denial. Like he had thought earlier — a coward. 

 

But it barely matters now. What matters now is that item #9 was a yes. Finally, a yes. 

 

“So…” Prompto trails off, and Ignis doesn’t miss the note of hope and suggestiveness in his voice.

 

“Yes.” Ignis replies, unable to stop the smile that dawns on his own face.

 

And what a beautiful yes it finally is.

  
  



End file.
